


Stay...

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Schizophrenia, Self-Destruction, Triggers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о том, как сложно шизофренику любить и быть любимым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705190) by [eraangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel). 



> Наркоманский бред... вдохновлённый [этой прекрасной вещью.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-n-GpMTiL94)  
> саунд: Stray Dogg – Disappear  
> triggers alert!

Останься.

Останься со мной. Пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне. Я не могу дышать. Моё сердце умирает и, блядь такая, регенерирует снова. Каждую секунду – когда ты уходишь.

\- Убирайся…

Останься…

\- _Уэйд…_

\- Паучок, уйди. Просто… Съеби отсюда нахуй. 

Если ты уйдёшь… Нет. Когда ты уйдешь, я буду глотать свинец до тех пор, пока ты не вернешься, чтобы соскрести мою душу со стен и уложить обратно в мои кости, в мои вены. Только ты, мой идеальный мальчик, умеешь приводить в порядок моё сознание и моё безумие.

Я ищу в других твои черты. Убивая или трахаясь, запихивая в себя дерьмовый фастфуд, выжигающий мои нёба до костей. Я ищу в других тебя. Твой поворот головы. Твою насмешливую ухмылку. Твои неукротимые вихры. Твой невероятный запах. Твой смех, от которого я ловлю такие приходы, о каких мечтает любой наркоман, подыхающий от передоза в заблёванном притоне. Я ищу твою походку, твой разворот плеч, я собираю тебя как мозаику – из других. Они все причиняют мне боль, потому что они – не ты. В них нет гармонии, и это именно то, что мне нужно – обрывки, неуклюже слепленные в привычный и понятный мне абсурд. Но с этим я могу жить. Да. Потому что ты причиняешь мне столько боли, сколько я не смог бы вынести, как бы ни старался. Тебя так много. И твоё совершенство накрывает меня с головой, я тону и не могу дышать. Паутинка... ты, блядь, как все эти ёбаные Вселенные. Слишком велик. Я хотел убить тебя, потому что тогда было бы легче. Тогда не нужно было бы тебя прогонять, а потом ждать. И прогонять снова. И опять – по кругу.

Не отвечай мне, когда я зову. Не открывай свою дверь, когда я ломаю об нее ногти и пальцы. Не бросай меня. Не забирай моё сердце, тогда не придётся бросать. 

Спаси меня.

Уйди. Просто уйди.

Останься.

Паучонок, я ненавижу тебя за то, что люблю так сильно.

Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Мне не нужна ничья помощь.

Спаси меня, умоляю.

Я убью тебя, как только открою глаза и увижу вновь.

Обними меня и не отпускай. И не отдавай меня никому. Никогда.

Ты не сможешь, Паучонок. Ты не сумеешь и не захочешь.

Видишь, как много «не». Слишком много. Даже ты, мой совершенный, не в силах перемахнуть через все эти монолитные «не». Перевернутые айсберги. Так много снаружи и так мало внутри. Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пробивался сквозь все эти льды, чтобы, в конце концов, обнаружить – меня. Всего лишь меня.

Уйди.

Не смотри на меня.

Не хоти меня. 

Не люби меня.

Ты не понимаешь, что это значит, детка. Ведь ты способен любить только совершенство, такое же безупречное, как ты сам. Но это не про меня, и это ты знаешь наверняка.

Убирайся.

Я слишком сильно хочу, чтобы ты остался, поэтому уйди и не оборачивайся. Ты не увидишь, как я распадаюсь на атомы. Тебе не нужно этого видеть.

Мои мечты должны умереть. Убей их, Паучок. Разорви их и убей. Чтобы звук захлопнувшейся двери заглушил мой вопль и выстрел.

Я привык к смерти. Мои мечты тоже привыкли. Мы ходячие мертвецы. Мы смертники, ждущие дня казни.

Не давай мне ничего. 

Я не хочу жить и надеяться, это слишком больно.

Поэтому…

Уйди.

Умоляю…

Останься…

\- _Я никуда не уйду, Уэйд. Я слышу тебя, и пусть всё катится к дьяволу. Я не хочу и никогда не хотел быть совершенством, которое ты видишь во мне. Поэтому я останусь. Я больше не уйду. Слышишь? Я остаюсь. Здесь. С тобой._


End file.
